GE AC4400CW
History/Bio The GE; General Electric; AC4400CW is a high-powered six-axle 4,400 hp diesel locomotive built by GE during the 1990's and early 2000's, and is also one of the first high-powered AC-traction diesel locomotives produced by GE. The AC4400CW is simply an AC powered version of a GE C44-9CW or "Dash 9", which is DC powered. The AC4400CW shouldn't be confused with its DC predecessor. One notable difference is the''' style of trucks or bogies', which are usually placed on either, or both sides of the locomotive; while another difference is that a' large radiator cabinet cover is placed on one side of the locomotive. Another notable difference, is the fact that some U.S Class 1 railroads, (aside from Mexican and Canadian), often paint 'lightning bolts '''on the sides of the cab or radiator. Several US and Canadian Class 1 railroads have purchased the AC4400CW because of how reliable it is with long and heavy trains up steep grades or slopes. Many still exist and are still currently in service. Trivia/Facts *The name of the locomotive is often pronounced as "'AC forty-four thousand CW" or simply "AC four-thousand four-hundred CW". *The AC4400CW, unusually isn't considered to be part of the GE "Dash 9" series of locomotives. Yet it is often referred to as the C44-9AC or C44AC. *They originally were meant to compete with EMD's successful (yet least popular) SD70MAC, in which it dominated over the SD70MAC in production sales. *The distinguished 'lightning bolts' are more commonly painted on CSX and Union Pacific AC-powered EMD SD70 series locomotives, rather than AC4400CW's because of the noticeable truck variant. *The Chicago and Northwestern (CNW), Southern Pacific (SP), and CSX were the first railroads to purchase the early version of the AC4400CW without the distinguished trucks, yet they had small "humps" in between the gaps. *80% of Union Pacific's AC4400CW's are actually former SP and CNW AC4400CW's. *The majority of AC4400CW's owned by the CNW sponsored the Operation Lifesaver campaign. *AC4400CW's without the distinguished 'AC trucks' are often referred to as the AH4400CW, or the CC45ACCTE (the "5" meaning the truck length.) *Some of UP's former CNW and SP AC4400CW's are also converted from their DC counter-part; to whom the CNW and SP originally ordered Dash 9's before GE introduced the AC4400CW. *UP AC4400CW No. 9700 was the very first AC4400CW (or Dash 9) ordered by Union Pacific, and was actually one of the many converted from a Dash 9; as well as being rewarded with a safety award. The unit, however, was placed in storage and was neglected. *AVWR No. 767 and 777 were two former CP AC4400CW's used for the fictional "Unstoppable" film back in 2009/2010. *Some of UP's former CNW and SP AC4400CW's were also painted in primer paint, as well as having unqiue, yet unusual patch-work. Oddly-painted UP AC4400CW's Unique SP Patched unit.jpg|UP 6361 is one of the more odd, yet unqiuely patched former SP AC4400CW's. SP Primer AC4400CW.jpg|UP 6344 with a unique former SP primer coat of paint. UP AC4400CW with CNW OLS logo.jpg|UP 6736 with a former CNW Operation Lifesaver logo placed on the side of the radiator cabinet. UP 9700 Plaque.jpg|UP 9700's safety plaque. UP 9700.jpg|UP 9700 before being placed in storage. UP 9700 as of today.JPG|UP 9700 as of today. CNW AC4400CW.jpg|An example of a former CNW AC4400CW with a UP patched number. (Notice the small "humps" between the trucks. They're a bit hard to notice.) UP AC4400CW.jpg|An example of a UP (Union Pacific) AC4400CW. Notice the distinguished 'lightning bolt' shown on the red outlining. 777 unstoppable.jpg|Allegheny and West Virginia Railroad's 777 and 767 double-heading a freight train. (The railroad itself is fictional, and was meant for the film Unstoppable.) CP AC4400CW.jpg|An example of a CP (Canadian Pacific) AC4400CW. Notice the trucks and large radiator cabinet directly behind the cab. Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:GE Locomotives Category:AC-traction Diesel Locomotives